


Pride

by intrstellar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, No Smut, Rivalry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i got lazy tagging characters, is this meanie or me confessing my love for jennie kim, jennie’s misunderstood not mean, not all svt members show up though sorry, pretend south korea is accepting, really no angst though, wonwoo is 6 months older than mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrstellar/pseuds/intrstellar
Summary: Twenty dollars and Mingyu’s pride were on the line as he agreed to Minghao’s dumb dare. He had to ask out Jennie Kim, unfortunately for Wonwoo, Jennie seemed to like Mingyu.Put two not-so-straight boys head to head for one girl’s attention and you get tension and strange feelings.(also it's pride month so the title makes sense okay)





	1. Chapter 1

Mingyu was gay. He had been for a while now, a while being his entire 17 years of life. His best friend, Minghao, was also aware of this and he himself was pansexual. So when Minghao dared Mingyu to go on a date with Jennie Kim, easily one of the prettiest girls in their grade, Mingyu scoffed. Minghao put twenty dollars on the line and taunted the taller that he wouldn’t be able to woo her anyway. Mingyu, being drunk and prideful, told Minghao to fuck himself and then to make sure he has twenty dollars by next week.

Wonwoo walked into biology class sitting in his usual seat, at the very back of the class right behind Jennie Kim. Wonwoo was entirely whipped for her and his best friend Jun who always sat next to him never let him live it down. Jun was entirely gay but even he thought Jennie was beautiful, because everyone could agree on that. As beautiful as she was, she was also intelligent and uninterested in the male attention she got.

Wonwoo leaned onto his palm daydreaming about the girl when he was abruptly snapped back to reality by Jun sitting down next to him, except it wasn’t Jun.

“Uhm that seat is taken,” Wonwoo explained tiredly, biology was his first class and he had only woken up 30 minutes ago in his defense.

“Yes I’m sitting in it.” The boy explained and Wonwoo looked at him properly then. He had never seen this guy before but damn was he attractive. Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he was straight and this guy was definitely confirming his suspicions. Mingyu stared back at the sleepy looking boy and he found he was actually really cute. Mingyu wasn’t sure if he’d be able to woo Jennie when this boy looked that cute right next to him but then he remembered what was on the line.

“I’m Mingyu by the way it’s nice to meet you.” He stuck his hand out to shake and Wonwoo, being too tired to tell the guy to move any more shook it.

“I’m Wonwoo, my friend Jun usually sits there.” He explained and Mingyu realized that he would have to steal someone’s spot but with this boy being cute he actually felt kind of bad.

“Oh I think he’s sitting up there with my friend, Minghao.” Mingyu nodded towards the front and Wonwoo understood then why he’d never seen this Mingyu. They had only been in class for a week so it wasn’t hard for people to elude Wonwoo. Wonwoo saw Jun grinning at the boy next to him and it seemed his flirtatious friend wasn’t holding back. The smaller one next to him, Minghao, seemed relaxed and unfazed and Wonwoo was impressed.

Jennie walked in then and Wonwoo perked up. She took her seat next to her friend Jisoo and pulled out her books just in time for class to start. Mingyu exhaled slowly and decided to just go for it.

“Excuse me, Jennie can I borrow a pencil?” Mingyu tapped the back of her chair lightly and she turned to look with a curious glance. Mingyu shot his signature grin and she smiled back slightly.

“Sure Mingyu you can keep it.” Jennie handed it to him and Mingyu thought, _damn this might be easier than I thought she usually gives guys the cold shoulder._ Wonwoo was gaping at this point because any time he’d talked to her she’d frowned or seemed completely uninterested. Wonwoo felt anger course through his veins at the sight of Mingyu clearly flirting with her. The rest of the class went on normally aside from the fact that Wonwoo was seething silently in his chair and Mingyu was still smiling.

Wonwoo rushed out of his chair to grab Jun by the wrist before Mingyu or Minghao could speak and interrupt his need to rant. Jun yelped at the strong grip on his wrist, “yo what the hell Woo I was getting his number!”

“Fuck that! That Mingyu kid is stealing Jennie from me!” Wonwoo complained after they had reached their spot behind the science building.

“Okay she was never yours and what how Jennie would never get with him much less any male she’s too focused on school?” Jun pointed out and Wonwoo was pacing at this point and ready to scream.

“I know that you bitch but you should’ve seen the way they talked she smiled at him! She let him keep her pencil and she knew his name! How the fuck did she know his name?” Wonwoo exclaimed and Jun seemed to be deep in thought.

“Let me do some digging maybe they dated before or something because that seems like fake news. I also really need to get Minghao’s number because he was really fucking cute and I think I’m in love.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes but stopped pacing and threw his arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

“You say that any time you meet a cute guy but thank you.”

“Don’t stress too much Woo plus if she’s really the one it’ll all work out in the end.” Jun patted his shoulder and Wonwoo nodded solemnly.

The next day wasn’t any better. Mingyu was there before Wonwoo so he couldn’t tell him to leave and Jun was always later than Wonwoo which left him stuck in the same spot as the day before.

Wonwoo didn’t want to lose to Mingyu today so he decided to beat him to it.

“Jennie do you know how to get the answer to number five?” Wonwoo asked innocently, and yeah he was probably one of the top students in the class but that didn’t mean shit as soon as Jennie turned around to look at him.

“Oh yeah here I’ll show you it’s not hard.” Jennie wasn’t as friendly as she was to Mingyu but Wonwoo forgot how to care about that as she scooted her chair closer and leaned over Wonwoo’s chair. Mingyu noticed the entire affair and how Wonwoo’s ears were turning red and his eyes lit up and he realized maybe this dare was a lot more complicated than he thought. Mingyu also knew he wasn’t going to lose this date but it would be shame to break Wonwoo’s heart. Jennie was done explaining and leaned back and Wonwoo thanked her.

“Jennie your hair looks different today did you change them?” Mingyu asked as innocently as he could before she turned back in her chair. Jennie’s face lit up at that.

“I did thanks for noticing, not even Jisoo did.” Jennie giggled and Wonwoo felt like he had been stabbed straight in the back. After she had turned around, class started. Wonwoo and Mingyu were both taking notes and Wonwoo “accidentally,” elbowed Mingyu while he was writing. Mingyu ignored at first but the second time he let out a little, “yo be careful,” the third time it happened Mingyu realized it was intentional, “what the fuck man?” Wonwoo just pulled back with an unimpressed look and said, “oh sorry.” Mingyu just scoffed and scooted his chair away from Wonwoo slightly.

-

The next week went by similarly, Jennie smiling and giggling with Mingyu and being cold and unresponsive towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo was living in his personal hell and Jun had never been happier.

“Fellas we have a party to go to!” Jun exclaimed after pulling away from his phone at lunch time Seungkwan and Vernon their friends looked at him expectantly.

“So apparently this American exchange student named Johnny is having this huge back to school party at his house tomorrow and because I’m amazing he told me to come and bring my friends.” Vernon and Seungkwan exchanged high fives.

“You know I hate parties.” He mumbled through the rice in his mouth. Jun smirked then.

“Jennie’s coming.” Wonwoo almost choked on his rice then.

“I’ll go.”

“Attaboy, also I just realized I didn’t tell you something. I forgot to tell you because Minghao sent me a nude right as I found out.” Wonwoo scrunched his nose in distaste at his friend’s blatantness but gestured for him to keep talking.

“So uh it turns out Mingyu is gay.” Wonwoo did choke on his rice then. Seungkwan had to violently pat his back as Jun handed him a glass of water. After a minute or two Wonwoo was mostly back to normal.

“Are you fucking with me?” His voice came out hoarser and deeper than normal. Jun thought he sounded terrifying for as terrifying as his tiny soft friend could sound.

“Nope my gay sources have confirmed it.” Jun nodded casually like this piece of information didn’t change everything.

“So why the hell is he flirting with Jennie?”

“Maybe he’s trying to get a beard?” Vernon suggested and Jun nodded, Wonwoo thought it made sense but why did it have to be Jennie she didn’t deserve that.

“He’s gonna be at the party tomorrow so just ask him then.” Jun pointed out and Wonwoo decided to do just that.

-

Mingyu was sipping on a beer when Wonwoo walked into the party. Maybe he was drunk or maybe it was the fact that Wonwoo looked insanely attractive when he was wearing normal clothes, although his uniform looked good on him also, that kept Mingyu from realizing Jennie was approaching him. She looked good as always, the tight long sleeved turtleneck and denim skirt hugging her figure perfectly and Mingyu would’ve known he would’ve been whipped for her if it weren’t for every/all the gay bones in his body.

“Hey Mingyu how are you?” Jennie smiled and Mingyu smiled back.

“I’m great I’m surprised to see you here! The cute smart girl actually parties too!” Mingyu cringed internally and wondered how straight people even flirted. It seemed to have worked as Jennie giggled.

“Yeah well my friend invited-slash-forced me to come.” Jennie rolled her eyes but Mingyu could tell she was fond of her friend.

“Well I’m glad they did I was hoping to meet you outside of this party though too, do you want to get coffee sometime?” Jennie’s expression faltered into confusion and Mingyu was confused then too, had he not been forward enough?

“Oh uhm I’ll get back to you on that-“ Jennie said before turning and walking away and Mingyu was left more confused than he was before. He downed the rest of his beer before he caught Wonwoo’s stare on him or more like glare. The boy must not have heard the conversation because he was angry. Mingyu realized Wonwoo didn’t look just adorable he could also look very hot, like right now, so when the slightly shorter boy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the crowd of people Mingyu tried to control his heartbeat.

Wonwoo had led them upstairs which was much more secluded and talking didn’t require basically yelling.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Wonwoo narrowed his eyes and Mingyu smirked.

“What do you mean I’m just flirting?”

“No you’re-“

“Listen Wonwoo you’ve been shooting your shots I’ve been shooting mine, may the best man win or whatever.”

Mingyu stated and then turned to walk downstairs. Wonwoo felt like punching the taller in the face so he made it his mission to get drunk enough to forget about his stupidly handsome face. Jun, and the strange and strong punch he had acquired, wasted no time in helping his friend and Minghao somehow ended up helping too. Even though Wonwoo knew he was the enemy’s ally Minghao was chill and nice so he couldn’t find it himself to despise him.

At some point Jun and Minghao abandoned him to dance together and Wonwoo was left a drunk mess. His eyes scanned the room for Jennie and was unsuccessful in finding her. He looked for Mingyu next in fear that he would be with her. Fortunately, Mingyu was across the room looking directly at Wonwoo sipping on a bottle of beer. Wonwoo would be lying to himself if he thought he shivered because of the cold because the real reason was due to Mingyu’s intense stare. Wonwoo willed himself to believe it was a glare and not at all what his heart wanted to believe.

Wonwoo definitely needed another shot of that shady punch.

At some point he was dancing with his friend Soonyoung, when a tall figure approached him and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from the crowd. Wonwoo realized it was Mingyu as he looked at his back as the taller led him upstairs.

Mingyu had had enough of watching Wonwoo dance with another guy and Mingyu was human, he could only endure so much. Mingyu had managed to pull him up the stairs without any complaint or attempt to run so he thought he was successful in not scaring Wonwoo off. As they rounded the hallway corner his eyes fell upon two people making out, after a second or two Mingyu realized they were both girls and one of them was Jennie and from the gasp he heard behind him Mingyu could tell Wonwoo realized it as well. He could tell Wonwoo wanted to run as the wrist in his hand wiggled for freedom. However, they were both stunned to a halt and the girls seemed to have noticed their presence as Jennie pulled herself off of the other girl who was pressed against the wall. Mingyu later recognized her as the Thai exchange student, Lisa.

“Oh uhm hi, can you guys please not tell anyone about this?” Jennie cleared her throat and the poor girl looked terrified. As heartbroken as Wonwoo was, he wasn’t a cruel person.

“We won’t, don’t worry,” Mingyu spoke knowing that Wonwoo was probably too upset to. He turned around to find a very grief-stricken Wonwoo and decided to pull him by the wrist like the smaller had done to one of the rooms. After he had ushered Wonwoo in and closed the door he sat next to Wonwoo who had sat down quietly on the large bed in the middle of the room.

“Are you okay?” He whispered and Wonwoo seemed to snap out of his daze only to narrow his eyes once again.

“You don’t even seem bothered.” Wonwoo pointed out and Mingyu shrugged because he had pieced things together pretty quickly. Minghao probably knew Jennie wasn’t straight and was dating Lisa and therefore dared Mingyu to do the impossible and Jennie probably knew Mingyu was gay that’s why she was being so friendly. Mingyu realized Wonwoo probably knew nothing.

“Was it all a fucking game to you? Did you even like her?” Wonwoo realizes he’s yelling now which he rarely does but he’s angry not really at Mingyu, mostly himself.

“I’m actually gay and my dumbass friend dared me to go on one date with her, but I realized he probably knew about her situation from the start and she was only nice to me because she knew about mine.” Wonwoo gaped at that and groaned before flopping back on the bed.

“What the fuck Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo whispered out and Mingyu chuckled. “For the record I’m not straight either but I did like her and I thought she liked you but now I’m doubting she ever even liked guys.” Mingyu laid back next to Wonwoo and tried not to freak out at the fact that his little crush was confessing to not being straight. Wonwoo felt like an idiot but he couldn’t find it in him to be mad at Mingyu especially not when he was looking at him so intently, eyes filled with sympathy, and also being the most handsome man he’d ever seen in his life.

“Fuck I’m sorry hyung.” Mingyu did feel bad for what he put Wonwoo through. Wonwoo softened at him calling him hyung and the sincere tone in his voice.

“Eh it’s alright I’m sorry you’re gonna lose the bet.” Wonwoo said lightheartedly.

“Twenty dollars and my pride are on the line but it’s fine I’ll heal.” Wonwoo snickered.

“Damn all this for twenty dollars? What would you have done for fourty?” Wonwoo wiggled his eyebrows and Mingyu scoffed.

“Nothing I’m too gay for this shit I could barely flirt with her.” Mingyu shudders at the memories. Wonwoo sits up then and so does Mingyu.

“I thought you were doing a good job but now I’m seeing she was just being friendly.” Wonwoo shook his head in disbelief.

“Yeah well you should see my actual flirting I’m not actually bad.” Mingyu grinned and Wonwoo smiledback because the boy’s smile was too bright and too beautiful not to.

“I’d like to.” Wonwoo didn’t realize he’d said it until he did and suddenly he realized just how close they were. Just a couple inches was all it took for them to be kissing. Wonwoo’s breath hitched at the very thought and it seemed Mingyu had realized too as his gaze flittered to Wonwoo’s lips. The moment was interrupted by the sound of Wonwoo’s phone ringing and Wonwoo tried not to audibly groan. It was his friend Jeonghan, probably offering him a ride home.

“I-I should go I’ll see you in biology?” Wonwoo gave him a small smile as he got off the bed and Mingyu smiled back and nodded.

Wonwoo picked up the phone and headed downstairs and out of the house with flaming cheeks and a racing heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chap’s mingyu centric also this is probably gonna be longer than three chaps whoops ?

Wonwoo had been thinking about Mingyu ever since they almost kissed on Saturday. It was 7 am now and he never woke up earlier than 30-15 minutes before school but for some reason, a reason he would deny to his last breath, he wanted to get to school earlier than his usual two minutes before class started.

Wonwoo walked into biology with hesitance and burning cheeks, which he blamed on the fact that he practically ran to school and not at the fact that Mingyu had gotten a haircut and looked more attractive. Wonwoo thought it was unfair that he looked like that. Mingyu was sitting in his seat which Wonwoo would never let Jun reclaim at this point. He crossed the room and put his bag down which earned Mingyu’s attention who had been on his phone, he immediately grinned widely at the elder. Wonwoo shyly smiled back and took his seat.

“You know we’ve been rivals for so long and now that there’s no reason to be, we could just be friends?” Mingyu offered after a couple beats and Wonwoo looked at his outstretched hand and tried not to dwell on “just be friends,” as he shook his hand back trying to ignore the chill it sent up his arm.

“I think that’s a good idea plus Jun doesn’t seem like he’s ever leaving your old seat now.” Wonwoo nodded towards the boy who was animatedly talking to Minghao who seemed uninterested but Wonwoo knew just how much he cared for the taller.

“Yeah but I'm not complaining you're way more fun than Hao." Wonwoo snorted at that because he highly doubted he was, Mingyu was just being nice. Jennie walked in then and for the first time Wonwoo didn't feel excited or nervous, he felt dread. She flushed after making eye contact with the pair and bowed her head slightly before taking her seat. Wonwoo found himself wondering just how many people knew about her and if Jisoo, Jennie's best friend, knew, but then Wonwoo realized it wasn't his place to be caring about that. Mingyu noticed Wonwoo's expression and body language shift into something he could only describe as uncomfortable and he reached out a hand to rub his back, only to stop himself at the last minute.  _Chill the fuck out Mingyu, you don't even know if he likes you and you just became friends don't fuck this over,_ Mingyu thought to himself. 

Class started soon after and Wonwoo's mood didn't seem to pick up but Mingyu decided to change that. When class ended and Wonwoo started to pack up, Mingyu tapped his shoulder lightly, "I was wondering if we could have lunch together, Minghao has kind of been hinting at sitting with you and Jun and I can't really be a good friend if I don't-" 

"I would like that." Wonwoo cut off Mingyu's rambling and the taller let out a grateful sigh, catching his breath, and smiled. Wonwoo smiled back and Mingyu couldn't help what came out of his mouth next, "you have a nice smile." Wonwoo blushed deeply at that and once Mingyu realized what he had done he did too. Wonwoo couldn't hear anything as his heart was too loud for him to process anything else. 

"I-I mean you, uh...Minghao's calling me!" Mingyu bolted at the imaginary call from his best friend and Wonwoo stood in shock before shaking his head in attempts to try and stop smiling. He failed miserably, and Jun didn't stop teasing him until lunch time.

-

"Wait so he said your smile was nice? Damn Jeon Wonwoo made Kim Mingyu a panicked gay I can't believe this!" Jun hollered and Wonwoo had to restrain himself for smacking his best friend. Even his friends were laughing and Wonwoo couldn't stop blushing at this point he was convinced he had a fever. 

"Hey why is that so unbelievable I have a nice smile!" Wonwoo pouted and Seungkwan wiped tears from his eyes. 

"No it's just Mingyu is known to be kind of a player." Soonyoung explained. Wonwoo couldn't comprehend this and he wanted to inquire more but speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

"Jun if say any more I'll castrate you-hey Mingyu." Wonwoo gritted out the first part before smiling up at Mingyu who was taking a seat at their lunch table across from him. Minghao squeezed in next to Jun who was now grinning at the former. Wonwoo noticed Mingyu had brought along some of his friends who introduced themselves as Seokmin, Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Joshua. Wonwoo didn't mind the company but as introverted as he was he didn't speak much to them even though he wanted to.

"How was your day?" Mingyu asked suddenly with a slight tint to his cheeks and Wonwoo looked up whilst stuffing a piece of chicken in his face.

"It was alright I had Calculus and English, fortunately Soonyoung's there to make it better," Wonwoo nodded towards the boy Mingyu recognized from the party and he couldn't help the jealousy that followed. "What about you?" Wonwoo pulled Mingyu out of his head and he managed to smile at him before answering. They talked amongst themselves, in their own little bubble and Wonwoo found out he had a lot in common with the boy like video games and music they liked. Lunch ended sooner than Wonwoo would have liked and he found himself looking forward to seeing Mingyu again the next day.

-

Mingyu had never had a crush on anyone like he had for Jeon Wonwoo. He woke up feeling excited and nervous to see the boy. He walked to school feeling exactly the same and found the boy sitting in his seat next to a vacant one just for him. Mingyu saw Wonwoo's head was resting on his arms so he did his best friend to remain quiet as he took his seat next to him. However, all hell broke loose as soon as Jun entered the classroom.

"Yo Jeon Wonwoo wake the fuck up your boy's here!" Jun yelled across the room and Wonwoo startled and sat up only to flick Jun off with one hand and rub his eyes adorably with the other. Mingyu had to use all the self control in his body to not reach out and smooth down Wonwoo's hair which was sticking up in every direction. After he was done rubbing his eyes he fixed his hair and smiled lazily at Mingyu. Mingyu didn't think he could breathe properly for a couple seconds.

"Hey Mingyu." Wonwoo's voice was even deeper than it's normal abysmal deep tone and Mingyu found himself blushing and thinking to himself,  _am I fucking elementary schoolgirl what the fuck is happening to me?_  

"Hey sleepyhead." Mingyu almost groaned at himself,  _did I forget how to flirt, can I only flirt with hets now, what the fuck is happening to me?_ Mingyu needed Minghao to talk some sense into him because this whole being whipped thing was taking a toll on him. Fortunately, Mingyu was saved by the teacher walking in and starting class. 

-

Mingyu walked Wonwoo to his next class after they started talking about a new rapper that they both liked. Mingyu thought Wonwoo was even cuter when he was passionate and seeing him like this cost him being on time to class but to him it was worth it.

After Wonwoo was done with English, Mingyu spotted him in the hallway and walked over with Seokmin by his side. “Hey guys!” Seokmin called out to Soonyoung and Wonwoo and they grinned at the two. Mingyu wasn’t as jealous as before since he could tell they were just friends but the memory of Wonwoo dancing with him still made his blood boil.

“I’m so hungry I’m actually excited for lunch is that weird?” Wonwoo spoke aloud and Mingyu frowned.

“Did you not eat well this morning? You’re already skinny Woo you need to eat.” Mingyu knew he was being dramatic and he didn’t realize he’d called Wonwoo a nickname until he say a small smile appear on the shorter’s face.

“I didn’t but it’s okay I forget to more often than not.” Wonwoo realized too late this wouldn’t make Mingyu worry less and Mingyu looked even more upset. He was about to say something when Jun and Minghao joined them and ushered them all to the lunch table.

“Did you guys hear about Ms.Lee apparently she’s pregnant? She’s not married though so all the teachers are scandalized.” Jeonghan began to talk as everyone took their seat, Mingyu of course sat in front of Wonwoo.

They all were swept up in the gossip so Wonwoo didn’t notice Mingyu slipping pieces of meat from his plate onto Wonwoo’s. He only noticed when he looked down and back up to Mingyu who wore a stern expression that hoped translated to, _don’t even try to give me them back_.

Wonwoo blushed and bowed his head to eat the meat noticing Mingyu’s immediate bright reaction. Wonwoo smiled back and Mingyu was sure he would go into cardiac arrest by the end of the year because of Jeon Wonwoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don’t know where i’m going with this but it’s cute and meanie is cute,, leave me comments bbys i want all the feedbacks :))


End file.
